Look At Me
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: "The least you could do is look at me."    "And the least you could have done was be a faithful boyfriend."  Despite summary, is DxC romance.


**Look At Me**

When she opened her front door, the last person she had been expecting was Duncan.

Duncan!

Of all the people in the world to show up on Courtney's doorstep, he had been the last one she was expecting. And as soon as she tried to slam the door, his foot was already wedged in the gap. It must have hurt him, of course, but he didn't say anything about it.

Their eyes were locked in a heated gaze. One with sorrow, one with anger. No confusing which one was which.

"What do you want?" Courtney's words were cold and harsh. No feeling or emotion behind them.

"To talk."

It had been too long since they had talked. One year since the incident, almost one year since the end of the show. Courtney had been doing so well at pretending that it hadn't happened. That everything had been one crazy dream one night. Duncan had tried the same. High on weed and whatever else he had, had his hands on, the whole thing had been his own imagination one day. But they both awoke to the same harsh reality every time.

School had always been the worst for them both. The constant teasing, the whispering, the bitching. It was always there and neither could do anything about it. No one planned on stopping. They had both ruined their lives forever.

"Talk about what, Duncan?" Courtney asked, though it wasn't really a question. Her grip loosened on the door and Duncan slowly started to push it open as the brunette backed up. "About how you left me? How you cheated on me? How it was all broadcasted on National Television?"

Stepping inside, Duncan didn't break the gaze. He had been sat at home for days now, planning what to say when he finally plucked up the courage to see his ex-girlfriend. But as soon as the moment had come and he saw her standing there, looking so vulnerable, it all went out the window. He had no idea what to say, so he was trying to buy himself some more time.

"Go on then." Courtney snapped. "I'm waiting."

She wasn't going to give him any time.

Duncan kicked the door shut behind him, hoping that it wouldn't piss her off any more.

"I came to apologize." He spoke gently, wishing it would help at any cost. He may no longer have had his dignity, but he wished he still had Courtney.

"And what would your girlfriend think about that, eh?" The tanned teenager's words were like poison. Thinking about the bruiting Goth girl made Courtney's mind think like that.

Friends.

That's what she had thought they had been. The two of them had grown closer after Duncan had quit the show. But one little moment when Courtney's back was turned...

It was painful to think about. Courtney had been hurt badly by both of them. And now Duncan thought he had the right to show up at her door, begging for forgiveness while he was still seeing another girl.

"I broke up with her weeks ago. Me and Gwen just weren't right for each other." Courtney waited to hear what Duncan had to say, which was very hard for her to do.

"Liar." Biting her tongue was something Courtney had never quite mastered.

"No I'm not. I have ever once lied to you, Court. Never. I broke up with Gwen because we really just didn't belong in a relationship together. I missed the arguing and the fighting. I missed the make-up make-out session. I missed the way I felt when I knew there was someone there who loved me...I missed you, Courtney."

The brunette stood there, holding her ground. But she couldn't help but shift her position. The way Duncan's eyes were watching her was very intense. She didn't meet his eyes, but knew that they were watching her.

"People make mistakes, don't they? No one is perfect enough not to not make them. So why can't you accept the fact that I'm human and I made a mistake?"

"It's not the fact that you made a mistake, Duncan. It's the fact that this mistake ruined my life."

Duncan's eyes grew softer, watching his Princess hate him so. It was a terrible feeling for the one you love to no longer love you back. But Courtney wasn't giving him a chance. And that was all Duncan was asking for. A chance to make things right again.

"The least you could do is look at me."

"And the least you could have done was be a faithful boyfriend." With that, Courtney turned to walk towards the kitchen, hoping that her ex-boyfriend would walk away and leave her be.

She was wrong.

Courtney should have known better than to think that Duncan would just leave her be. He held out his hand, catching her wrist and sliding her across the floor, back to him. His breath was heavy on her face and she finally did look at him. Those blue eyes that she had loved so dearly once before were staring straight back, full of sorrow and regret. Something Courtney had never seen before in him.

And when their lips collided, Courtney didn't know what else to do. They were both sent back in time to a place where everything was perfectly fine. That the kiss was genuine and they were both still madly in love. Only when they both found themselves gasping for air did Courtney realize how it wasn't really true. Just another lie, one of Duncan's games to play.

But that look in his eyes...

It was too real to be false.

"What are you doing?" Their breath mixed in and Duncan watched as the love of his life tried to break away from him. But she wasn't trying very hard.

"I told you I missed you."

And another kiss. This one more real than ever before. Courtney was stupid. Courtney was foolish. How could she have ever been able to kid herself that she no longer loved Duncan? Of course she did. He was her first love. Her one and only true love. It was written all over her face and Duncan knew exactly how she felt.

Her manicured nails tangled into his hair, his rough hands finding her way to her waist. Duncan pulled them together, not letting go.

He never wanted to let go again.

A/N: Why do I suck at endings so much?

It's past eleven, I haven't done my hair, I have college early tomorrow and still have some PMs to send out!

BUT I WANTED TO FINISH THIS SO BADLY!

I started it last night, right after I posted Rumor Has It I'll Find Someone Like You Again (A fic I posted yesterday that ya'll should read), but I got too tired and called it a night.

How I do love some good DxC fluffiness...Even if there isn't a lot of it...Just some making out and stuff...

This actually, as a completed product, reminds me of Fallin'

If you have not read Fallin', it was my 100th story last August. I don't know. This was sortta the same thing, I guess. Just less detailed and not as heart felt...

OH WELL!

I also got the lines 'He was her first love. Her one and only true love. It was written all over her face.' From The Way I Loved You by Selena Gomez! I've had that song stuck in my head all day and I just twisted the lyrics a bit and VOILA!

I'm listening to Make A Man Out Of You from Mulan...LOVE THIS SONG!

I promise that my next two oneshots WILL be ChrisxCourtney xD

EEEEE! I'M SO EXCITED!

Do ya'll wanna know what else excites me?

Getting a message that reads this;

'Also, If you would ever want to Co-write I would totally do it.'

EEEEE!

NO! I'm not telling ya'll who it's off ;) hahaha! But I am VERY happy because she's one of my favourite authors!

Thanks for reading, please re-[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[p

view :D

Cat just jumped on my laptop mid-type -.-

So, spellcheck started in US English…But changed itself to UK English near the end…WTF? Either way, it is spellchecked!

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


End file.
